


Just Wanted To Hear Your Voice

by thereichenbachfalloutboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereichenbachfalloutboy/pseuds/thereichenbachfalloutboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after leaving the Ghostfacers, Harry gets an unexpected phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanted To Hear Your Voice

Harry was just settling down to watch the game when the phone rang.

Lucy was out with her girlfriends and he found himself with nothing better to do than grab a beer and try to understand football for the twentieth time.  
He was starting to get the hang of what constitutes as a penalty when the Ghostbusters theme song started piping out of his cellphone, a ringtone that had stopped being familiar about two years ago. The caller ID still said "The Zedman". Harry never had the guts to delete the contact, no matter how many times his finger had hovered over the button.

He let it ring for almost thirty seconds, picking it up only after calling himself a coward for twenty-nine of them.

"Ed?"  
"Harry! I almost thought you weren't going to pick up."

He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but Ed sounded the same as ever, despite his mildly slurred speech. In the first few weeks after he left the Ghostfacers, Harry had gotten used to Ed's tipsy voicemails and had almost grown to miss them. Almost.

"Me too, honestly. What...why are you calling?"  
"Just wanted to hear your voice. Is that a crime?"

What a strange way to start a conversation. Come to think of it, Ed's cheer was sounding a bit strained. Maybe he'd had more to drink than Harry thought.

"I guess not. It's just been a while since we last talked."  
"That's one way to put it."

One way indeed. The last time they had directly spoken was when Harry went to clear his things out of the Ghostfacers HQ. Three years ago.

"So. Um. How've you been?"

A moment of silence on the other end of the call before Ed's sigh.

"I've been better."  
"Still doing Ghostfacers?"  
"Not...not exactly. 'Ghostfacer' didn't really have the same ring to it."

A pang of guilt shot through Harry, but he pushed it down.

"No, I guess it doesn't. What have you been up too then?"  
"Uh, some solo stuff. Been trying my hand at 'hunting', although I'm sure the Winchesters would laugh in my face if they saw me now-"

Ed interrupted himself with a violent coughing fit; his breathing was ragged by the end of it.

"Ed? Are you alright?"  
"No, no, I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

The strain in his voice was getting more apparent, it wasn't at all that hard to hear, even over the phone. A cold pit settled into the bottom of Harry's stomach.

"Ed, what have you done?"  
"Tell me about your life now."  
"Ed-"  
"Please."  
He sounded defeated.

"I...I'm dating this girl, Lucy."  
"What's she like?"  
"She's...blonde. Very sweet. We met at Starbucks. It wasn't very exciting, but I'm glad I went in for that peppermint mocha."  
"That's great, Harry."

He could hear the weak smile in Ed's voice.

"Ed, tell me what's wrong."  
"Do you love her?"  
"I - what?"  
"Do you love her?"  
"Yes, of course I do. Ed-"  
"I'm happy for you."  
"I appreciate it, but -"  
"I've missed talking to you."

Harry was gripping the phone so tight it would leave bruises on his palm the next day. His voice was pleading.

"Ed, tell me where you are."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"God dammit Ed! Just tell me!"  
"An abandoned factory in Iowa, fifty miles from any sort of civilization."

Ed's words were slurring so much that Harry had to take a moment to reconstruct the sounds into a sentence. He felt like vomiting.

"Fuck, Ed. Why are you so reckless?!"  
"'Cause I'm a Ghostfacer."  
Harry could hear that lopsided grin in his voice, could almost see it.

"Isn't there anyone who can-"  
"Remember the first 'Facer's meeting? With all of us?"

Harry pulled his knees up to his chest on the couch and leaned his forehead into the crook of his elbow, clutching his hair and trying desperately to make out Ed's words.

"Of course. Of course I do."  
"And you said...you said..."  
"What did I say?"  
"You said this'd be...the greatest adventure...of our lives..."

Harry's "I did", came out choked.

"It was, Harry. It really was."

Ed was almost whispering now.

"Just...wanted to...hear...your voice..."

  
There were no more words after that.

 

* * *

 

Lucy came home later that night to find her fiancee curled up on the couch, staring at the cellphone in his hand. She gently pried it from his fingertips and terminated the three-hour-long call. Harry closed his hand and looked up at her.

"My best friend just died."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he finally began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a sequel to this from Ed's POV. Thoughts?


End file.
